


In the Rain

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Falling In Love, MLWeeklyPrompt, Rain, in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Marinette always falls in love in the rain (and once in a snowstorm).
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For the MLWeeklyPrompts on Tumblr! It's a great ship-free prompt generating site if you are ever looking for ideas!

Marinette always seemed to fall in love in the rain. She was eight when she was out with her Nonna and a sudden rain shower sent them scrambling for cover into what turned out to be a student fashion design showcase. Marinette fell head over heels for the beautiful dresses and spent a month begging her grandmother to teach her how to sew. Once she learned, the passion of a lifetime was born.

Five years later, thirteen-year-old Marinette fell for a beautiful boy with a kind heart in the middle of a downpour. Their lives were forever intertwined, but their love was not meant to be; life interfering a thousand times over. The simple act of handing her an umbrella opened her heart to him, but masks and butterflies and familial betrayal kept them as close as could be; as friends and partners, but never as lovers.

When Marinette was sixteen, she fell irrevocably in love with one of her best friends. He’d been by her side both in the mask and out, and she treasured every moment she spent with him. It wasn’t until they shared a slow dance during a summer shower, that Marinette realized that she never wanted to let him go. 

Luka had taken her to an outdoor concert the week after her birthday, a lineup of different bands, playing all kinds of music from metal to folk favorites. What started out as a beautiful sunny morning turned cloudy by lunchtime. Marinette was having the time of her life. Her parents had packed them a picnic, and they lounged on a blanket as they ate, listening to a folk group as they chatted about the upcoming start to the school year. 

The day was warm, bordering on hot, but lacked the humidity that often comes with a storm, so when the light rain started shortly after 2 pm, Marinette stood and slowly twirled, her head tipped back, smiling at the sky. As others gathered their things and headed out of the park, Marinette spun in the rain. It was falling gently, almost caressing her skin, and Luka watched her, enraptured. 

The band started a new song, a slow, hopeful tune, and Marinette stopped her twirling and held her hand out to him. Taking Luka’s hand and pulling him to his feet, she slid her arms around his neck as he dropped his to her waist. Resting her head on his shoulder as they turned in slow circles, Marinette felt her heart swelling at the feelings of peace and safety the man in front of her brought to her life. 

Lifting her head to thank him, she was caught by an expression in his ocean blue eyes, one that made her heart quicken and rendered her unable to look away. Without thinking about it, she went up on her toes, pressing a kiss to Luka’s mouth. Surprise kept him momentarily unmoving, but then he was kissing her back, and her heart was completely lost to him. 

Other people, the rain, and even the music vanished, and the only things in the world that existed were her and Luka. They’d stopped swaying, and were clinging together, neither wanting the moment to end. First kisses blended into second; second kisses into third, until both of them had lost count, although neither one truly cared. They had each other, and when the skies finally opened up, soaking them to the skin, they walked, hand in hand, unhurriedly back to the Liberty, where their friendship seamlessly slipped into something more, something deeper.

A little more than ten years later, during the remnants of a tropical storm, Marinette fell in love once again, with a seven-pound bundle of attitude. Audelia Anarka Couffaine came into the world with her father’s calm presence and her mother’s determination. She wasn’t one to cry, instead, fighting the swaddling wrapped around her body, until her arms were free, and immediately relaxing into sleep, as her proud but exhausted parents looked on. 

Calum Thomas Couffaine broke with tradition, arriving a year and a half after his sister in a snowstorm, her opposite in many ways, loud and boisterous, independent from the start, but always soothed by the sounds of his father’s guitar and his soft voice which always calmed his spirit. 

Yes, Marinette always fell in love when the weather turned wet, so when her kids begged their parents for a hamster, she and Luka finally relented, bringing home a fluffy grey hamster named Stormy.


End file.
